More than a Dream
by Zaithat
Summary: Three years later, Alice dreams again. This time, revenge and danger lurk in the corners. Alice x Hatter
1. Chapter 1

Title: More than a Dream

Summary: Tim Buron movie spoilers. Three years later, Alice dreams again. This time, revenge and danger lurk in the corners. Alice x Hatter

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or the Hunting of the Snark. It belongs to Lewis Carroll and the movie this is based on to Tim Burton. I make no money from this; it's just a good way to avoid homework.

Update: I added a scene change divider to make things easier to read.

A/N: This is technically a sequel to Waking from a Dream. You don't really have to read it, but it might help a little bit to understand Alice some. This story is fully plotted in my head, and I have a few chapters written, but I'll only publish every week or two weeks. I'm trying to get a good buffer between this and grad school to hopefully have semi-regular updates.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

Chapter One

"You won't leave me, I know you won't. You aren't like those other horrid people who love her more than me," The Red Queen whispered as she patted her token tenderly. She was curled up in the hollow of a tree, her giant head tilted at a painful angle to ensure she fit. Outside her nook the rain poured and lightning lit the sky for brief moments.

"You're the only one who understands me, no one else bothers. Not even mummy or daddy. They all loved _her _more than me." She continued, her fingers tracing each contour with the strictest tenderness and love. Her voice cooed, though it was rough and croaky.

A loud clap of thunder made her jump, dropping her precious token. The jangle of the chain reminded her that it wouldn't go far, and she soon settled back into her hole to curl up with it again. Her dress was torn and stained to no longer reflect its past glory, while her hair tumbled down in a knotted mess to her waist, the curls catching sticks and dirt from roaming for so long.

One strip of fabric had been tied around the heavy metal cuff on her wrist, giving it a splash of dirty red to the otherwise dirty dark gray it would have been. More strips had been twined through the chains, another attempt to brighten it up. At the end of the chain was the other cuff, tied into it a now skeletonized hand with some more fabric. This was what she was petting so tenderly and cooing at.

The idea to use the rocks to make tools out of had been almost ingenious, and it had almost made the Red Queen happy enough for her to forgive Stayn for what he had done to her. Their silence was always tense and full of screaming that would never happen. Learning how to create such tools had taken a long time, and a lot of experimenting with various tools. Still, their efforts weren't for nothing, and soon they were able to get food down and make different shelters for the night.

None of the outlanders had outright tried to kill either of them, but their lack of help had nearly caused it instead. Luckily, Stayn's extreme height allowed them to get certain foods from the trees easier, while making shelters harder to find as well. She had followed him and his wilderness experience for nearly a year, constantly thinking about how they could ever be split up. The cuffs refused to move at all, nor did any of their stone axes manage to get through the steel chain.

Then the idea came to her, and she acted almost immediately. While Stayn slept one evening, she took another rock and knocked him out, ensuring he wouldn't wake when she started her next part. If the chain would not break, then it would have to be someone's flesh and bone that broke. Using this thought, she took one of their sharpest axes and started to pound at Stayn's wrist to break it off from his arm, not even caring at the blood that was pouring out, coating her hands and the ground. Still, her plan worked and she was separated from him forever.

For two years she had wandered alone, sticking close to the seashore there, getting what she needed from there. Still, the lack of anyone else around her was the last thing her sanity could hold, so soon Stayn's hand was her closest friend and the last symbol of someone who loved her.

Another loud clap of thunder shook her from her thoughts. She glared up at the rain, brushing a few raindrops from her forehead. She would get back her throne, she just knew it. This wouldn't be the end of the Red Queen, not in some stupid hole in a tree.

The next morning she woke up to the bright sunlight streaming him from the canopy. Groaning a little bit she lifted herself up to start wandering to find some more food. If this area seemed good she might be able to stay here for a while. She was right next to the coast, and this tree only needed a little bit of expanding and it would be a perfect sleeping hole for a while. She hadn't been over to this part of the coast ever, so there was hope.

Stumbling out of the tree line, the Red Queen was shocked to find a boat docked on the sand and a number of men working around it.

Perhaps hope was possible.

The fall into Underland was better than Alice had remembered, at least when someone was holding her hand the whole way down. It was also easier getting in when she remembered to get the key before they drank the liquid.

No, the biggest surprise was Underland itself.

~*~*~

The whole landscape seemed to be celebrating, and the colors were more extreme than usual. All the flowers were talking among themselves, spreading the gossip of the land faster than a rabbit could hop. The horse flies and butter flies buzzed around all the flowers, getting in the way and being swatted away with a fond exasperation.

"It's so different," Alice said softly.

"It's the reign of the White Queen. All of Underland rejoices when she's on the throne." Hatter replied as he walked with her through the flowers.

For a while she stayed silent, walking and staring the whole time. Finally a daffodil snapped at her to stop staring and being rude. Laughing a little bit, Alice stopped staring at the flowers. "They're a bit sensitive you know."

"And I'm not a flower. Luckily this time they don't think I'm a weed." Alice replied as she looked up at the Hatter. "Where are we going? Is it tea time?"

This time the Hatter laughed, but not the hysterical laugh she had heard once in front of the Red Queen, but a carefree happy laugh. The sound of it made her laugh as well, till they were leaning against each other to keep themselves upright.

Their laughter was stopped by a slightly impatient cough, making them look up at the White Rabbit, looking dapper in his waistcoat. "The White Queen is waiting for you at her castle." He said while looking at his pocketwatch. "You're late, go go go, you mustn't be late for Her Majesty!"

Hatter straightened up, fixed his hat on his head, then looked at Alice. "Well, we mustn't be late. Come on, we'd better hurry." He turned in the fork on the road, leading them towards a shining white castle in the distance.

Alice looked up at the sky with a fond smile. It was good to dream again.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: More than a Dream

Summary: Three years later, Alice dreams again. Alice x Hatter Dark Themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or the Hunting of the Snark. It belongs to Lewis Carroll and the movie this is based on to Tim Burton. I make no money from this; it's just a good way to avoid homework.

A/N: Well, right now it looks we're going to be on a two week pattern for posts. I'm still working on the story, no worries, and this schedule will hopefully let me have some time to keep working while doing school. I don't want to leave this unfinished.

Also- thank you so much for your reviews. I appreciate them so much!

Chapter Two

"So, how do you know that your Snark is a Boojam?" The Red Queen asked while she sipped at her tea.

When people started to dock onto the land, she made a strive to see them, playing up her victim status. Her large head surprised them all, but they were also shocked that she had been left alone for so long. She acted perfectly, telling them a sob story about a sister banishing her, and they told her about their mission.

"Well, our friend, the Baker, vanished and then we found it. So, that's the best answer we have. We aren't going to take any chances." The captain of the ship replied.

"How dangerous is it?" She asked, leaning in just a little bit. This might be the chance she had at revenge against her sister.

Another one of the men leaned forward, almost eagerly. "It's one of the most dangerous creatures ever. We've heard legends of the Jabberwocky that might be more dangerous. There are plenty of different types of Snarks, but the Boojam is the worse. One scratch and poof! You're gone. No one knows where Boojam victims go."

This creature, this wonderful, wonderful creature, was the ticket she needed to get rid of her sister, and possible some other people who have gotten in her way.

"Isn't there anyway to tame it?" She asked, hoping not, since her pathetic sister would find some way to work around this.

"No, none. All attempts has caused the tamer to disappear completely." One of the men, she really couldn't be bothered to learn their names, replied.

She just barely managed to contain her smile as she nodded to the news. Their tea and food was a big thanks, as she had been having trouble finding things to eat at that moment of the year. Then, as the sun set, she graciously took their offer to spend the night on their ship. First, it was nice to have an actual bed for the first time in three years, second it go her closer to this Boojam they were talking about.

~*~*~

The walk to the White Queen's was uneventful, though many of the people they met along the way were all excited to see her again. The chatter around them was almost comforting, especially when she could understand all of the words around her. She forgot how hard it was to be in another country when walking through the street could cause large outbreaks of foreign languages.

The White Queen was there to greet them, hands up in the air as they usually were. She smiled serenely at them, giving Hatter a hug before turning her attention to Alice. "Alice, my champion, you are always welcome in my court," she said before beckoning the pair to follow her.

The entire place was white, and almost blinding in the sunset with the sun reflecting on every surface and the outfits of all those in the court. Luckily for Alice she wasn't wearing the dark colors that Hatter was adorned with, her dress the same light blue she was destined to see this world in.

The entire court swarmed around her, wanting to see and talk to her all at the same time. She smiled at their kindness, nervously fluttering her skirts around her. The Hatter was kind enough to stay near here, his laugh and words sometimes distracting enough for her to breathe peacefully.

That night she managed to get a moment alone, going out to the same balcony where she made her decision to be the White Queen's champion. She stared into the splendor that was Underland, possibly hearing a few of the night dwellers chatting in the darkness. In the distance, she thought she could see the outer lands. Briefly she thought about the Red Queen and Stayn and wondered if they were alive or not.

The soft patter of footsteps was the only warning she got before the White Queen came onto the balcony with her. "Looking at the stars or the ground?" she asked when she reached the railing.

"Just looking," Alice replied softly, still staring out there. "Do you ever wonder about her?"

"My sister? I suppose I do, she is my sister, and my vows really keep me from thinking about what fate I would like for her. Do not worry about her." The White Queen replied softly. Her hand came up to clench a little bit next to her hair. "Come, you must be tired. Let us retire to bed. Tomorrow there will be plenty to do and think about, not of people who are no longer with us."

Alice allowed herself to be pulled away from the balcony railing, briefly looking over her shoulder at the expanse of the Underland. She noticed at that the Queen also did, a briefly worried expression on her face as she did so. Perhaps there was something on that horizon that was worth staring at. In the depths of her soul, she felt something stir.

It felt like danger calling her again.


End file.
